Kokoro
by OyaSUMi-heart
Summary: Someone who's so dear to both Allen and Lenalee has died. Allen is depressed and so disconsolate. For once, Lenalee wants show her strength and show Allen that she can support him. ALLENxLENALEE! -one shot-


YAY! My first D. Gray-Man fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters. If I did, Allen and Lenalee would be together A LOT more.

Btw. I was writing this in school, based on some writing prompt thing. It has been requested so I put it up. :P

Dedicated to: Ash. The one who loves Allen BAKER. xD

Lenalee's POV.

Diary,

Young and energetic. One of combinations of personalities that is the hardest to control. That is my description of Allen Walker. Even though I only met him for a couple of months, I know him better than anyone else in the Black Order. Sometimes, I think I know Allen even better than I know Komui. Yet sometimes, I feel as though he's unpredictable and a stranger to my heart. As if I would've known a person whom I passed by on a street better. Even though I've known Kanda, Jerry, Marie, Lavi and the rest of them a lot longer, if feels like Allen has a deeper place in my heart than they do. Why? I believe---

I quickly closed my diary and shoved it under my bed as I heard a knock on my door. I sighed just as the door was opened, I made it just in time before anyone could see that book. Lavi walked in with a kind smile. Yet I sensed a bit of seriousness in his face. "Hi Lavi! What's the matter?" I asked while slowly moving my feet under the bed just to check if it was completely concealed from Lavi's eye.

"Hey Lenalee. We can't find Allen anywhere. Want to come with me and Yu to see if he's in town?"

My heart fluttered the moment Lavi said that they couldn't find Allen. Concern, worry, anxiety, perplexity and all other similar emotion compiled in my heart. I felt as though my heart skipped a beat and lungs missed a breath. I clicked off my light and ran outside to the hall. "Where's Allen-kun?" I asked myself.

In town

Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee went separate ways once they got to the town. Kanda left with his usual 'che' and asked himself how he let Lavi drag him into this. Lavi ran towards the south of the town switching between calling moyashi and Allen. Left all alone, I wandered around calling Allen-kun loudly, but blaring the name 'Allen' in my heart. With watery eyes that screamed I was scared, I muttered, "Baka." While wandering around for a while, I ended up in the town square. I twisted her head left and right searching for the comforting and familiar snow white hair.

"NO!"

The voice echoed in my ears, my mind, my heart. I knew that voice. That voice belonged to the person who forever will remain in my heart. In that simple one word "no" I heard hundreds of emotions. I sensed angst, pain, suffering, melancholy, somberness. Perhaps every emotion except joy. Scanning across the vast crowd in the town square again, I finally spotted a hood that seemed familiar. It was the hood of an exorcist. Peeking out from the hood was a small portion of white hair. "Allen-kun.."

After saying 'excuse me' 27 times, I finally reached Allen-kun. I smiled as I saw the exorcist jacket and _the_ exorcist who was slightly taller than me. Just as I was about to smack him in the head and yell at Allen, "BAKA!!!", Allen announced, "He died….HE DIED, HE'S DEAD! He's dead…." I simply stood there on the cobble-stone street, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to breathe. Hundreds and thousands of memories flooded through my mind. It was him who pushed me on the swings. HE taught me how to use my boots. It was HIM who taught me how to live. He was like the father that we both lost. He was----one tear drop slipped out from the corner of Allen's usually warm eyes. Yet, it that droplet seemed nothing like a tear to me. It looked more like a star that lost its foothold in the crude night sky, falling through the blackened deaths of space and past the clouds of living humanity. The usual energy that filled those loving eyes faded away into a dull mud color. Allen looked older and depressed. My mind was blank and no words could even be whispered through my throat. My body reacted by itself, or rather my emotions. I stepped forward and embraced Allen in a hug. I squeezed my arms tighter around Allen's shoulders, hoping that my thoughts would flow to him; telling Allen that yes, it's an extremely sad event, that yes, he has every right to be sad, that yes, he can depend on me when he needs somebody to lean on, that yes…I love him. I stood up on my tippy toes to rest my chin on his shoulder and wrapped around Allen even tighter, telling him that I really do love him. Time froze and we stood like that. There was no change until my strength gave out, I let my own gleaming tears of melancholic thoughts streak down upon his shoulders. Allen must've thought that I was weak. I couldn't and wouldn't tolerate that. I tugged down on Allen's hood and revealed his angelic features and whispered, as to prove my strength, courage, and ability to support him, "Aiishiteru."

Ehh…comenosai!! It doesn't flow very well. It's really choppy and doesn't make much sense. :\

But, it was a quick story. I'll make a better fic next time!!

Please leave a review!


End file.
